Enfim Completos
by danny-senpai
Summary: Quando L e Raito resolvem finalmente consumarem o namoro... -YAOI LEMON-


O moreno andava de um lado pro outro, com a cabeça trabalhando freneticamente, enquanto o outro estava deitado na cama olhando

O moreno andava de um lado pro outro, com a cabeça trabalhando freneticamente, enquanto o outro estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto. Raito rolou a cabeça para o lado e viu quando o companheiro parou no parapeito da janela e suspirou pesadamente.

"O que você tem? Ta nessa agitação o dia todo..." - O castanho perguntou, virando de lado na cama e apoiando a cabeça com a mão.

"Estou pensando..." - L disse, claramente mostrando que estava omitindo alguma coisa do mais novo.

Raito levantou da cama e foi até o detetive. Colocou seu queixo sobre o ombro dele e perguntou em seu ouvido.

"E será que eu posso saber sobre o que exatamente você está pensando?"

L sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz do garoto em seu ouvido, mas tentou ignorar e continuou olhando para fora. O dia já estava acabando e um tom alaranjado tomava conta do céu, com algumas estrelas já se fazendo presentes.

"Não é nada, Raito. Só alguns problemas da investigação."

"Eu forcei a sua barra, não foi? Do tipo, você ter que ficar omitindo informações e fazer que não descobriu quem é o Kira, quando na verdade você conhece ele **intimamente**." - Raito disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. L somente o olhou de soslaio.

"Como se pra você fosse fácil ignorar tudo e não colocar o meu nome naquele maldito Death Note."

"É. Pode se dizer que sim. Se bem que ultimamente eu nem tenho mexido no Death Note."

"Eu percebi. Faz uma semana que você não mata ninguém." L comentou, olhando diretamente para o Yagami.

"Andei ocupado demais pra isso" - Raito respondeu e voltou para a cama.

"Não sei fazendo o que. Já que você não quer mais nada além..."

Raito fitou o semblante de L e viu que este se sentia um pouco rejeitado. Sentou na cama e começou a olhar para o chão, sem saber o que responder. O moreno apenas deu um meio sorriso, murmurando um ligeiro "Hunf" e sentando no parapeito da janela, observando a noite cair calmamente, trazendo aquele dia ao fim.

L sentiu o olhar do garoto sobre si e se sentiu incomodado. Realmente as coisas estavam começando a complicar e temia que os homens de confiança que restaram estivessem desconfiando dele. Era sempre daquele jeito: um trazia uma informação importante e verdadeira, levava até ele, ele analisava, via que tinha muitas possibilidades de chegar ao verdadeiro Kira, fazia Raito tomar alguma providência e, no dia seguinte, mostrava as evidências que tinha manipulado para dizer que estariam na estaca zero novamente.

"Sabe, Raito..." L começou, sombriamente, com um ar melancólico na voz "Eu sei que, um dia, eu vou morrer por estar nessa investigação. Não sei se por você, se por mim, ou por outra pessoa... Mas eu só queria que você soubesse que... Talvez... O meu tempo esteja acabando..."

"Pare de falar essas coisas. Já disse que odeio quando faz isso" Raito se sentou abruptamente na cama e começou a secar o moreno, que ainda estava sentado no parapeito da janela.

"... e eu queria mesmo um dia sentir que nós somos realmente... er..." L, para sua própria surpresa, não conseguia achar palavras para terminar o que estava falando.

"Uhm... Namorados?" – Raito completou, com um pingo de divertimento na voz.

"É, pode ser."

Raito deu uma risada e começou a se levantar.

"Você ainda não se conformou de nós sermos dois homens comprometidos, não é?"

"Mais ou menos" L corou um pouco ao assumir aquilo. Mas não podia fazer nada a respeito, pois era a mais pura verdade. Se assustou consigo mesmo quando percebeu que sentia uma atração por Raito. Sentia seus sentidos aguçarem quando este chegava perto de si. E se arrepiava todo quando ele falava com um tom rouco. E, quando trocaram o primeiro beijo, foi uma a coisa mais desajeitada que podia imaginar. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia.

Estavam os dois brigando pelo caderno que L queria ver e Raito não deixava ele olhar, dizendo que era seu diário e que ali tinham informações confidencias. O moreno então puxou o caderno com tudo. Mas o diário escapou de suas mãos e Raito caiu sobre ele, fazendo os dois caírem no chão. Eles rolaram levemente e L havia ficado por cima. Sua boca havia secado, o coração começou a bater mais rápido e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Foi quando o menor colocou a mão receosamente em sua nuca e ele fechou os olhos, aproximando-se do castanho e selando levemente seus lábios.

Sabia que eles havia sido desajeitados pela surpresa. Não tinham nunca imaginado a possibilidade de se relacionarem com alguém do mesmo sexo. E, no final de tudo, ali estavam eles, um protegendo o outro.

Não percebeu que Raito se aproximou. O Yagami passou a mão levemente pelo seu rosto. L virou para olha-lo e sentiu os lábios serem capturados com pressa e fervor. Não pensou duas vezes quando se levantou da janela, colocou suas mãos na cintura do menor e o direcionou para a cama, fazendo-o deitar e deitando sobre ele. Pararam o beijo e L sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Não farei nada que você não queira"

"E quem disse que eu não quero?" Raito sussurrou também, aproveitando e mordiscando levemente o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Beijou-o novamente nos lábios e começou a descer, chupando e mordendo o pescoço do castanho. Este fechara os olhos e mexia nos cabelos negros de desajeitados do detetive, enquanto L ainda descia com os lábios. Tirou a camisa de ambos, fazendo o contato das peles. Continuou descendo e começou a brincar com os mamilos rígidos de Raito. O castanho mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou os lençóis, abafando um gemido.

O moreno logo se dirigiu para o outro mamilo, não ficando tanto tempo quanto no outro, e tornando a descer, passando os dentes levemente por toda a barriga do menor.

Raito passou as unhas levemente pelas costas do detetive enquanto mordia os lábios e a língua, para não gemer. Mas, no fim, um som ou outro saía de sua boca, fazendo L se excitar mais ainda e continuar o que estava fazendo.

As calças foram jogadas em algum lugar do quarto e agora a única coisa que separava os corpos eram o tecido da roupa íntima. Raito provocava, mexendo o quadril para os lados, enquanto L apertava suas coxas e passava os dentes pelo cós da cueca, ameaçando tirar. Estava torturando o Yagami com aquilo, já que o que o castanho queria era mais se ver livre daquele pedaço de pano que já estava pequeno devido a situação de seu membro.

L, então, não agüentou mais e arrancou-lhe a peça de uma só vez, começando a lamber o membro do garoto. Antes de continuar, levou dois dedos para a boca de Raito, que lambeu e chupou de uma forma tão obscena que sua vontade era de ir logo com tudo e ter aquele corpo só pra si. Mas conseguiu se segurar.

Enquanto chupava lentamente o menor, penetrava o dedo maior na mesma velocidade na entrada do garoto. Este começou a mover o quadril e L, vendo que um dedo estava meio fogoso, enfiou outro junto, e começou a penetra-lo, para ver se ele se acostumava.

Raito começou a gemer e a rebolar nos dedos de L. O moreno estranhou o garoto estar tão acostumado assim. Começou a chupar seu membro alucinadamente e a mover seus dedos mais rápidos ainda. E Raito não conseguia parar de gemer. Não era a mesma coisa. L tinha um jeito tão gostoso de se aproveitar que ele não pensava em mais nada, só que queria ser todo do dele.

L não suportava mais de excitação. Tirou a única peça que faltava e começou a se esfregar em Raito, torturando-o. O menor queria logo sentir o detetive dentro de si. E quando as ereções se encostaram, ele beijou L tão despudoradamente que o garoto até ficou sem ar. Virou de costas e ficou de quatro, mexendo o quadril, num convite.

L apertou a bunda de Raito e este não conseguiu mais se conter.

"L, por favor... Por favor... eu preciso..."

O moreno sorriu. Colocou as mãos no quadril do menor e colocou a cabeça do membro na entrada. Estocou e enfiou o membro todo de uma vez só para dentro do Yagami.

"L... L Por favor..."

Começou a se mover de uma forma tão alucinante, que Raito começou a jogar o quadril para trás e rebolar no membro de L. O detetive estava tão perdido nos próprios prazeres que metia forte e rápido, como se estivesse abusando do garoto. Punhetou o membro de Raito, para que ele pudesse sentir um pouco do mesmo prazer que ele estava sentido. Masturbava na mesma velocidade que penetrava, levando Raito à um êxtase inexplicável.

Foi quando os dois chegaram ao ápice ao mesmo tempo. Despencaram na cama. Suados, amados... Raito lambeu o membro de L até que ficasse limpo, para depois o beijar intensamente. Virou de costas pra ele, deitando de concha, apenas cobrindo os dois com um lençol.

"Posso saber onde o senhor ficou tão... experiente?" L quis saber, com um tom meio ciumento na voz.

"Eu andei me preparando e reparando em você. E vi que precisaria me especializar, se é que você me entende. Era nisso que eu estava ocupado."

L sorriu, contente com a resposta. Beijou a nuca de Raito e o abraçou pela barriga. Este também sorriu e se acomodou no corpo do namorado. E os dois não precisaram nem dizer que se amavam, pois tinham acabado de provar aquilo a alguns minutos atrás...


End file.
